


Pull to Open

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a handsome man looking at Martin. The fact that this quickly becomes the least strangest thing to happen to him tonight shows how weird his night is about to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull to Open

**Author's Note:**

> For the Crossover square on my trope bingo

‘Skip, that man is staring at you.’

Martin looked up to where Arthur was pointing and rapidly pulled the steward’s hand down, blushing at the look the man in the coat was giving him. ‘Don’t point!’ He looked back at the handsome man who smiled and he felt his cheeks colour further. He ducked his head and pulled Arthur into the corner of the fancy bar they were in.

‘Wow Skip! I didn’t realise people’s cheeks could be that red. Oh look, now it’s even redder!’ Arthur touched a finger to Martin’s cheek. ‘And they’re really warm!’

‘Arthur, please. We’re just here to find your mother and Douglas-’

‘We are?’ Arthur interrupts. ‘I thought you wanted a drink.’

Martin sighed. ‘I can’t afford to drink here, I just wanted to find Carolyn and Douglas and go back to the hotel where I can. Godard won’t call for us tomorrow- Arthur, are you alright? You’re going white.’

Arthur looks sheepish. ‘See, I thought you said you wanted to find Mum and Douglas and would do that after you had a drink.’

‘And that matters, because?’

‘Well. Mum said she wasgoingbacktothehotelandDouglasneverleftit.’ Arthur said, taking deep huffing breaths after he had finished speaking.

‘And if you say that while breathing?’

‘Mum said she was going back to the hotel and Douglas never left it.’

Martin groaned. ‘Come on then, let’s go back.’

Arthur’s sheepish look disappeared, as did the hunch to his shoulder, when it became clear Martin wasn’t going to yell at him. ‘Okay!’

Martin tried for one last look at the handsome man as they left and was disappointed to see he had left.

********

‘Skip, what’s that?’ Arthur suddenly said as they walked back to the hotel.

Martin looked at where Arthur was pointing and couldn’t see anything. ‘Arthur, there’s nothing there.’

‘That blue thing!’ Arthur moved towards where he was pointing and suddenly Martin could see a blue police box, just like the ones he recalled from old t.v shows.

‘That wasn’t there before.’ He muttered as he followed Arthur.

‘Pull to open.’ Arthur read and carefully pulled at the door. It didn’t open for a moment, as if considering something, than the door swung open.

‘Wow!’ Arthur said, entering the box.

Martin raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s just an old box Arthu-’ He moved so he could see inside and his jaw dropped. ‘Oh God, what the hell _is_ this?’ He asked as he took in the alien console and ledges that formed the room that was far bigger than the box it was in.

‘I don’t know Skip but it’s really brilliant!’ Arthur was standing by the console, looking over the controls in wonder.

‘I’m not sure that’s what I would call it.’ Martin said but he entered the box, his eyes fixed on the strange controls.

‘We can’t take you anywhere!’ A female voice said loudly from just outside the box and Martin panicked. He grabbed Arthur and pulled him down, so they were barely hidden from view.

‘Now, wait. I didn’t manage to do anything.’ An American male said as the door opened inwards and three people walked in. Martin gasped as he recognised the handsome man from the bar, along with a blonde woman who had her arm entwined with that of another man in a leather jacket.

‘No.’ Said the Man in the Leather Jacket in a Northern accent. ‘You just made the man blush.’

The American smiled. ‘I know. That kind of blush from a look? I wish I had gotten to speak to that handsome ginger, he would have been such fun to talk to.’ Martin’s blush returned in full as he realised the man was talking about him.

‘Ski-’ Arthur began but Martin covered his mouth, blood suddenly running cold.

It was too late, Arthur’s brief statement had been heard. ‘Who’s there?’ The Man in the Leather Jacket said, his tone suddenly cold.

‘I’m sorry!’ Martin cried, standing up. The American man’s face brightened even as the other two faces darkened in anger. ‘The door was open-’

‘It was locked! I locked it myself.’ The Man in the Leather Jacket said.

‘No it wasn’t.’ Arthur said. ‘And it’s brilliant it wasn’t because this is a brilliant box.’

‘Well, she’s nothing fancy but she’s mine.’ The Man in the Leather Jacket eyed the pair of them. ‘I’m the Doctor.’

‘Doctor who?’ Martin asked and the woman pointed and laughed like he had made a great joke. Martin felt the embarrassment burn his cheeks and looked away.

‘Oh don’t do that.’ The American said, moving forward so he was in Martin’s line of sight. ‘Don’t hide a face like that.’ Martin’s blush deepened but for a different reason. ‘Captain Jack Harkness.’ He held out his hand.

Martin stared for a moment before grabbing it with a shaking hand. ‘Captain Martin Crieff.’He stammered.

‘Oh Captain? What of?’ Martin wasn’t sure how he managed it but the word captain sounded dirty in Jack’s mouth.

‘I’m an airline captain. You?’

‘Oh, this and that. I’ve flown quite a few things over the years.’ Martin noticed he was still holding Jack’s hand and suddenly released it.

‘Yes. Well. Arthur and I need to get back. We were going to be lat- no, we need to go back to the hotel-’

‘Hey, it’s okay! We don’t bite.’ The woman said calmly, moving to place a hand on Martin’s shoulder.

‘Only if you don’t want me to.’ Jack said.

‘I’m Rose.’ She continued as if Jack hadn’t spoken or Martin hadn’t turned a shade of red that really didn’t look like it was possible for a man to be.

‘I’m Arthur.’ Arthur chipped in. ‘Is this a spaceship?’

‘Arthur!’ Martin hissed even as the Doctor brightened and said ‘Yes!’

‘What?’ Rose had to smile at the bemused look on Martin’s face.

‘It’s my TARDIS.’ The Doctor explained. ‘She travels in time and space.’

‘Really? Wow.’ Arthur exclaimed. ‘Can we have a go?’

‘Arthur, no! We have to get back.’ Martin said trying to look away from Jack who had stepped closer and was holding his gaze.

‘So soon?’ Jack asked. ‘Sure you can’t stay for a little bit?’

Martin felt a touch dazed. ‘Well, five minutes won’t hurt.’

‘Hey! I’m not a taxi.’ The Doctor said. Arthur turned to look at him with sad eyes and he sighed. ‘Keep it clean Jack.’

‘Always do Doc. Where to Captain Crieff?’

Martin felt a smile start to appear on his face at the way Jack said Captain. ‘Uh, anywhere?’

‘Good choice!’ The Doctor said. ‘Here we go to anywhere.’


End file.
